In the production and/or processing of flat objects, such as sheets, tubular segments or sack workpieces, it is necessary to stack the flat objects for collection, during which process the defective workpieces must be eliminated, in order to prevent trouble during the processing operation in the case of intermediate stacking or to prevent the delivery of defective workpieces.
There exists, for example, from the DE-OS 22 29 286 a device of the aforementioned type, which consists of a switch tongue, which is pivot-mounted between two twin belt conveyors and guides the workpieces, which have been recognized to be defective, out of the main conveying route into a sorting out path. The prior art device is relatively expensive insofar as it is connected into the main conveying path and subdivides said path into a branch for flawless workpieces, which are guided, for example, to a stacking device, and into an elimination conveying path.